Even
by Miss Storyholic
Summary: (I'm Still Super! Spoilers!) 'They were even now' Rippen's thoughts towards the end of the episode "I'm Still Super!"


**Title:** Even

**Rated:** K+

**Cartoon(s):** Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero

**Pairing(s):** None

**Genre (s)**: General

**Summary:** (I'm Still Super! Spoilers!) 'They were even now!' Rippen's thoughts towards the end of the episode "I'm Still Super!"

**WARNING! If you have NOT seen I'm Still Super! episode, don't read this fanfic because it has major spoilers towards the end of the episode. You have be warned!**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

…**...**

**Once again you have been warned!**

**Disclaimer: I do not owned Penn Zero: Part-Time Hero. Disney, Jared Bush, Sam Levine does.**

* * *

**Even**

"Destroy your enemy and I'll let both your friends go free."

Rippen simply stare in shock. He watch in horror as Professor Evil Professor give Penn Zero the controller. The redhead teen mirroring his expression as his blue orbs slowly turn away from him and towards the button.

The part-time villain wasn't surprise Penn was debating. The boy was a part-time hero. Heroes stop villains, not destroy them. Also, while he can save his friends by pushing that big red button, it went against everything he was taught, everything of who he was. A hero.

The evil professor also notice Penn's hesitation. He smirk sinisterly at the teen. "Oh, it'll be so easy to just..." The hypnotic medallion flash bright red. Right away, Penn's blue eyes immediately went forwards it. "...Press a button."

"It'll be so easy to press a button." Penn said in a trance-like tone.

A flush of anger went through Rippen. No fair! He was using the medallion to influence the boy into killing him!

The villain part-timer watch as Penn's thumb goes closer to the button. His breath hitches as he was sure his demise was coming-

"No!"

Rippen's eyes widened. "No!" Penn repeats as he throws the controller into the air.

Penn turns and glares at Professor Evil Professor. "I won't play your little game." Penn turns around, facing where he threw the controller. Using his laser vision, he zaps the falling controller. The controller turning into black dust in front of everyone.

Rippen simply stares in shock. Sweat beading down his forehead. He was saved... He was saved by Penn Zero, his nemesis. Normally, when someone saves your life, you're thankful but him... Rippen felt outright embarrassed that his enemy saved him.

Professor Evil Professor merely chuckle at Penn's actions "Foolish boy. I got more buttons than that."

Suddenly, two of the hypnotic heroes grabbed Penn, holding him down. The part-time hero struggle to get out of their iron grip but to no avail.

The old super villain turns to Rippen. "Drop his friends!"

Rippen looks at Penn and then at the panel.

This is it. The moment he's been waiting for. He would finally defeat Penn Zero and finally become a full-time villain! So, why was he hesitating so much?

"_Destroy your enemy and I'll let both your friends go free."_

That irked him. The fact that the evil professor would just throw him away like that. The fact that he still has the nerve to think he was still loyal to him after such a betrayal. The fact that Professor Evil Professor was acting like this was his-

Realization hits him. Rippen wasn't defeating Penn Zero. Professor Evil Professor was! He was merely a tool being used by the old villain to get his victory.

Like... Like a minion!

Rippen narrowed his crimson orbs. He was no minion. He was a villain and he would not have this old-timer take his victory away from him. Even if...

Urgh... Even if he has to help Penn Zero.

So, when Penn's friends were being treated by spa machines instead being send to their doom, he pretend he accidentally pressed the wrong button. It wasn't that hard to avoid the button since it was labeled 'Destroy Heroes' under it and since Professor Evil Professor mention he has a lot of buttons... He had to admit he enjoy seeing the old fool yelled in frustration after he push the wrong button. Rippen tried his hardest to not smirk at the old man, to not show he did it on purpose. Especially, in front of Penn Zero and his allies.

Speaking of his nemesis...

Like clockwork, after he pressed the wrong button, Penn Zero breaks free from the hypnotic heroes' hold and saves the day. His latest mission once again deemed a failure. Strangely, today's upset was not directing link to losing to his nemesis again. Ok, part of it was but most of it was at Professor Evil Professor who was going to steal his victory towards the hero part-timer.

He wasn't going to have it.

"Penn Zero!" He yells as he is being haul away by the cops.

The part-time hero turns to him and their eyes lock together in that moment. It was here that Rippen needed to let the teen and the whole universe know that despite letting him win this time, he wasn't going to do it again.

The hero spared his life and he spared his little friends' lives. They were even now!

"I shall not rest until the day I see you utterly destroy!"

The redhead look confused but Rippen didn't care. He let his promise, his VOW out into the world. Next time they meet, nothing was going to save Penn Zero from his wrath. Penn Zero was going to be destroy by his hands and no one was going to take that away from him.

No one.

**Fin.**

* * *

**Author's Note: **This would properly sucks, especially since I edited this quickly but I had fun writing this. I love driving into the characters' minds.

So far, I been loving Penn Zero. I love the concept of hero and villain part-timers traveling between dimensions and saving/terrorizing the day. After, I watch "I'm Still Super!", I wonder was going through Rippen's mind at that moment towards the end of the episode. Did he really didn't notice the button? It kept bothering me until I just decide to just write it down on paper.

So anyway, I hope I got Rippen's thoughts right. This is my first time writing him.

Until then...


End file.
